1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to book holders, specifically to such book holders that are collapsible and portable.
2. Description of Prior Art
A review of the prior art in this field shows a multitude of proposed solutions to the reader's need to find a simple and convenient device for holding up a book or other written material. Readers everywhere, whether in a library, at their desks, or in a lunch room, look for a means to hold or prop up their reading material so that their hands are free to make notes or eat a sandwich.
Unfortunately none of the past or present efforts have adequately resolved this need in every instance or in all ways.
In the past, many of these devices were invented to hold or support large hardcover books at a stationary location. In this day of paperback books, readers need a holder that they can carry as easily as the book itself. A holder that can be easily used at a variety of locations. Prior art that does not address the present needs is as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,037 (Johnson) is designed for use with paperback books but requires attachment of a support member for use as a display. U.S. Pat. No. 2,642,190 (Kelly) is constructed of one piece of sheet metal and does not collapse and does not lend itself to portability as it was designed to be a rack or display stand. U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,989 (Hatcher) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,967 (Sack) are overly complicated and do not lend themselves to portability.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,246 (Sparkman) is constructed of a heavy gage wire and in the collapsed position is not secure against unfolding during transport. U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,413 (Anderson) is a collapsible stand but is bulky and does not allow for quick and easy turning of the pages. U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,029 (Gillotti) is not collapsible and not readily portable. U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,946 (Larre) requires the manipulation of a cord in order to turn the pages. U.S. Pat. No. 3,007,278 (Million) is difficult to manage in that the wire frame is loosely held by plastic connectors and moves easily so that any book held can move or be dislodged from the frame. U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,182 (Jacobson) a multiple use device made of cardboard is too large and unnecessarily complicated.
As this review of relevant prior art shows, there has not been a satisfactory solution to a reader's need to have an inexpensive, collapsible and portable book holder that is easy to set up and use. The present invention is directed to the meeting of this unfulfilled need.